Adventures in Duel World
by Darkknight55
Summary: Adaption of Yugioh World Championship 2008. When Jaden and his friends find themselves in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, they must fight their way through six worlds in order to get home.
1. A Whole New World

Adventures in the Duel World

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated anything recently, but I've been busy with exams and what not. But I'm back with a brand new story! This is basically an adaptation of the game Yugioh World Championship 2008, except instead of having one character I will be using several characters from the GX anime. This is a story I've been interested in doing for a while and I've decided to do it. Side note: not all of the characters will be introduced at once. They're all going to be spread out over the Duel World. And one last thing to note, this takes place between the second and third seasons of Yugioh GX. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GX or any of the Yugioh franchise. If I did, season 4 would have been dubbed in English and a crossover with Yugioh would have occurred.

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

"Uuugh, what happened?" Jaden groaned as he sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

The first thing he noticed was that he definitely was not in Domino City anymore. Instead he appeared to be in a wide open field, with grass and trees all around him. In the distance he could see a cliff overlooking the ocean, as well as a forest.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. "Last thing I can remember, I was at home practicing my dueling (don't ask how, just go with it), and now I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

"Coo! Coo!" Came a voice.

Jaden turned his head and smiled. There, floating just above his shoulder was what appeared to be a furball with wings and big eyes. The strangest thing about this creature was not its shape, but that it was transparent. This was Winged Kuriboh, Jaden's spirit partner that only a select few like himself could hear and see.

"Yeah, I hear ya buddy. We really need to get moving. Hopefully we will be able to find someone that can help us."

And with that Jaden started off. For a few minutes, things were quiet, when all of a sudden…

"Who… are…you?"

Huh? Jaden turned around, to be met with a skeleton in a tattered purple cloak. This was skull Servant

"I… have…. Never… seen…you…here… before…" it continued as if it were panting(Yes, that is how it talks in the game. Sorry if it's annoying, but I wanted to remain faithful to the source). "Why….have….you….come….here?"

"Uh, I don't even know where here is," Jaden said, "But if you let me go, I'll get out of your hair."

"You…are….a….duelist…?" Skull servant inquired.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why? You wanna duel?'

"Against…you….I….can….win…" The skull servant droned before raising its arm as a duel disk appeared.

"Get Your Game On!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's life points: 4000

Skull Servant's life points: 4000

"I'll kick things off!" Jaden roared as he drew six cards (his starting five, plus the sixth card from his draw phase)." And I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense position!"

The monster that appeared was a medium sized golem made out of, as the name suggests, clay. It grunted before taking a kneeling stance. (Defense: 2000).

"Next, I'll lay down two face downs and end my turn," Jaden concluded as two cards appeared behind clayman.

"My…turn…I…draw," The skull servant declared. "Next… I… play… Dragon …Zombie …in …attack … mode…"

A horribly decayed dragon appeared on the field, acid dripping from its mouth. (Attack: 1600)

"Big deal, my Clayman has more defense points. You just wasted a card." Jaden said, not noticing his opponent play another card on his disk.

"Now… I… activate… Overpowering… Eye…" it droned. "Now… my… zombie… can… attack… directly… acid… breath…"

The dragon opened its mouth and let loose noxious fumes, which caused Jaden to cover his kneel as the stench overwhelmed him.

Jaden's life points: 2400

"Now… I… lay… one… card… face… down…" The Skull Servant finished as a facedown card appeared behind his monster.

"Alright, my go!" Jaden proclaimed, practically ripping the card from the deck holder. "Sweetness! I play polymerization! Now I can fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Thunder Giant to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode!"

A swirling vortex appeared behind Jaden, and Clayman warped in along with a hero that appeared to be made entirely of solar panels. The resulting monster was a monster with gold armor and a blue bodysuit. Electricity was emitting from it, filling the air with a crackling noise.

"Now, I activate Thunder Giant's special ability!" Jaden continued. "By ditching a card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are lower than his! And I'll choose your Dragon Zombie!"

After Jaden paid the cost, Thunder Giant released a stream of electricity as the dragon, shocking it to the point of combustion.

"Now, Thunder Giant, attack him directly!"

With that, Thunder Giant released an orb of electricity at Skull Servant, sending it flying back.

Skull Servant's life points: 1600

"Now, I activate de-fusion!"Jaden finished. " I now split my Thunder Giant into his fusion materials!"

Thunder Giant disappeared, and in his place was Sparkman (Attack: 1600) and Clayman.

"It's all over for you! Finish him Sparkman!"

Sparkman shot up into the air before sending sparks down on the Skull Servant, shocking him continuously until he keeled over...

Skull Servant's life points: 0000

"That's game!" Jaden said, giving his opponent a miniature salute.

From the ground, the Skull Servant lifted his head.

"You…are…powerful…" it said, before collapsing.

Jaden stood there for a moment, staring at the lifeless corpse.

"Apparently I'm in the spirit world or something," he thought, "I just hope I can find a way out before school starts again."

And with that, he continued on his way.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I know that the duel wasn't very long, but I really couldn't think of a good way to extend it. In the game, Skull Servant isn't too bad, but he does have some good cards. If you let him use shattered axe, then you better finish that duel quick or any monster equipped with it will become zombie food! However, as long as you have a balanced deck, you should be good. The only other card of any real concern is his Shadow Ghoul, but that card's strength depends on the number of cards in his graveyard and he usually summons it when there aren't a lot of cards destroyed. Anyway, please tell me what you think!

Also, I have posted a poll on my author's page. It's for my story Negan VS The Governor. Who do you want to win the war? I already know who I would want to win, but I'm going to let you guys decide. Whoever has the most votes by the time I start the final chapter will be the winner! So please, cast your vote! Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	2. Dueling Up a Storm

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I'm here now! I'm going to try and improve on my update pace from now on. In the meantime, here's the next chapter! Also, since the script style of writing seems to be going well for me, I think I'll stick to that from now on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything related to it (I wish I did. If I did, Season 4 of Yugioh GX would have been dubbed.)

Chapter 2: Dueling up a storm

(Chazz is shown trudging through a forest, clearly unhappy.)

Chazz: This is just great. One minute I'm at home looking through my deck when all of a sudden I get teleported out to the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where I'm at, I'm hungry, and I know I've already past that tree! That's just great, I'm lost!

Ojama Yellow (as a spirit): It could be worse! You could be left all alone!

Ojama Green and Black (also as spirits): Yeah! At least you have us!

Chazz: I would rather be alone than with you bozos! (swats them away) I hope I can get out of here soon.

(Out of nowhere, a large gust of wind goes by him, almost knocking him off of his feet.)

Chazz: Hey, watch wh-(stops when he sees who he is facing.)

(The figure is a slender avian figure, with black and white toned skin. His arms look like a cross between human arms and bird wings. Chazz immediately recognizes it as the duel monsters card Sonic Shooter.)

Sonic Shooter: Woah, sorry dude. I was practicing my flying and I didn't see ya there.

Chazz: Whatever, I've got to go. See ya later, loser.

Sonic Shooter: Wait! (points to Chazz's duel disk.) I see that you're a duelist. How about a game.

Chazz: Desperate to lose, huh? Very well, I'll accept. Get ready to lose, though cause I'm going to Chazz you up.

Both: Duel!

Chazz's life points: 4000

Sonic Shooter's life points: 4000

Chazz: My turn! I draw! I'll start off with X-Head Cannon! (a blue machine with two cannons mounted on its shoulders.) I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!

Sonic Shooter: Sweet move, dude! My turn, I draw. First, I'll act Heavy Storm, destroying your two facedowns! (The wind around the dueling area picks up violently, destroying Chazz's facedown cards.) Next, I'll activate the field spell Rising Air Current!(An extra slot in his duel disk opens up and he inserts the card. The trees and foliage of the forest disappear and are replaced with the sky. Chazz and Sonic Shooter are floating in midair.) This card raises the attack of my wind monsters by 500 points. Of course, it also lowers their defense by 400 points, but enough about that. Finally, I'll summon Sonic Shooter to the field! (A copy of the duelist appears in front of him.) (Attack: 1300-1800) Now I'll attack!

Chazz: Wow, you are dumber than I thought! Our monsters will just destroy each other!

Sonic Shooter: Think again, bro! If you don't have any spell or trap cards on your field, I can attack you directly! Go! Sonic Headbutt.

Chazz: What! (Sonic Shooter zooms at him and headbuts him)

Chazz's Life points: 2200

Sonic Shooter: I'll place one card face down and end my turn.

Chazz: My turn, I draw! I summon Y-dragon head! (A red robotic dragon appears on the field.) (Attack: 1500) Next, I'll activate frontline base, allowing me to summon a union monster! So I chose Z- Metal tank! (A golden metallic tank appears to the right of X- Head Cannon.) Now combine my three monsters to summon XYZ- Dragon Cannon! (The three monsters combine one on top of the other: X on top, Y in the middle, and Z at the bottom. (Attack: 2800) Now I discard one card to destroy Sonic Shooter! (XYZ Dragon Cannon shoots a beam of energy from the dragon head, obliderating Sonic Shooter.) Now, attack directly! Combination Blast! (X- head cannon points its cannons, while Y-Dragon Head prepares another beam of energy. Both launch their blasts at their opponent, resulting in a huge explosion.) I now end my turn.

Sonic Shooter's Life points: 1200

Sonic Shooter: Wow dude, you really know how to party! I draw! First, I'll activate my facedown Call of the Haunted. Now I can resurrect my Sonic Shooter. Next, I'll activate Cost Down! I'll discard one card in my hand to lower all of the monsters in my hand levels by two! Now say goodbye to Sonic Shooter, and say hello to Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!(A large, majestic bird appears on the field. It stands about as tall as VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Dragon.) (Attack: 2700-3200) Now Simorgh, attack with Divin wind! (Simorgh flaps its giant wings, which lifts Chazz's monster off the field. The monster eventually lands after the wind dies down, only for it to be smashed to a million pieces.)

Chazz's Life Points: 1800

Sonic Shooter: I set down one card and end my turn. Oh, before I forget, Simorgh has a special ability. At the end of my turn, we each lose 1,000 Life Points, but that amount decreases by 500 for every spell or trap card we have on the field. So I'm all set, but you take his effect at full force. Go! (Simorgh once again flaps its wings. Sonic Shooter's face down flips up, creating an invisible shield to protect him. Chazz on the other hand, was knocked off his feet by the storm.)

Chazz's Life Points: 800

Sonic Shooter: That's all for me! (Thinking to himself) next turn it'll all be over. If he tries to defend himself, I'll activate my Icarus Attack trap card and destroy his defenses. Then I'll attack with Simorgh and wipe out the rest of his life points. Nothing can stop me!

Chazz: My turn, I draw! Next I'll activate Card of Sancity! This allows us each to draw until we hold six cards in our hand. (Both players do so.) Next, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying that facedown card! Finally, I'll activate Polymerization! Fusing Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black to summon Ojama King in Attack Mode! (The spirits from before enter a swirling vortex. From it emerges a gigantic white egg-shaped monster wearing a bikini and cape with huge stalks for eyes.) (Attack: 0000)

Sonic Shooter: And you called me stupid! That card doesn't have a single attack point!

Chazz: Then it's a good thing that I have this! Shield and Sword! Now the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field get flipped! (Ojama King's attack points: 3000) (Simorgh's Attack Points: 600) Now Ojama King, finish this!

Ojama King: Right-o! (Flys at Simorgh and headbuts it, destroying it.)

Sonic Shooter's Life Points: 0000

Winner: Chazz

Sonic Shooter: Great duel, man! Well, I've got to go! Give me a holler if you want to duel again! (Flies away)

Chazz: Aw, man, I should of asked him for the way out! Oh well, maybe I'll find some food soon. (continues walking.)

A/N: And, done! What do you think? Also, as you noticed I used some cards that neither duelist used in either the anime or game, whichever one they're from. I'll do that more often as I see fit, so look out for that. Well, that's all I have for now. I'll try to update more often, but this isn't my main priority. The Armada's Last Stand and Negan vs The Governor are my main priorities right now, but I will update this as much as possible. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!


	3. Everythings Worse With Penguins

A/N: Hey, everybody! You're probably wondering why I decided to update this one instead of other ones (if anyone is even still interested in this fic). Honestly, I'm just testing if I'm ready to work on more story at a time, and this was one of the most that I regretted not updating. So I decided to try and update this. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Everything's Worse with Penguins

Alexis groaned as she exited the forest. Seeing that she was in an open field, she decided to sit on a log and rest.

"This is nuts," she said to herself, "One minute I'm having a duel with Atticus, the next I'm in some weird forest. I don't know where I am, but something tells me I'm nowhere near home."

After a few more minutes of walking, she came across a spring.

"Alright, I could go for some water."

"Hey! Get off my property!"

"AAAAH!

Alexis jumped back. There, standing before her, was an Anthropomorphic penguin wearing a black tux, and it did not look happy.

"A talking penguin? Okay, now I know I'm not on Earth anymore."

The penguin smirked.

"Looks like you humans are smarter than you look. Welcome to Duel World, where duel monsters reign supreme. We call this land The World of Grace. Name's Nightmare Penguin, and you're trespassing on my property.

"Look, buddy. I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure you don't own this lake. So, buzz off."

"That's where you're wrong. I may be a penguin, but I'm the worse kind of shark: A loan shark. Everyone who lives or drinks from this lake must pay fees to me, and if they can't they'll be sleeping with the fishes. So, cough up the dough or scram!"

"Better yet, I'll duel you for it!"

"Looks like someone's got some spirit. I like your spunk, kid. Very well, I'll duel you. If you win, I'll leave this place and never return. But if I win, you will become my maid, and trust me when I say that I have plenty of work for you."

Alexis bleached, but agreed.

"Fine. Get Your Game On!"

Alexis: 4000

Nightmare Penguin: 4000

"Since you're the trespasser, I'll begin," said nightmare penguin, drawing his starting hand, "Excellent. To start, I'll summon Gagagigo in attack mode."

An Anthropomorphic reptile appeared on the field, with armored gauntlets and spikes on various parts of his body (1850/1000).

"Next, I'll place one card facedown. You're move, kid."

"Thanks. My draw!" Alexis shouted, drawing a card from her deck. After examining her cards for a minute, she made her move, "First, I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

A ballerina dancer with dance shoes and a visor over her eyes appeared on the field, doing a pirouette before standing before Alexis (1000/1000).

"As cute as she is, my Gagagigo can take her out in one swipe. You'll need to do a lot better than that, I'm afraid."

"Don't count her out just yet. Since all of your monsters have more attack points than her, my Tutu can attack you directly. Go, Cyber Tutu, Nouvelle Pointe!"

"Wait, time- Ack!"

Nightmare Penguin's cry was cut short as Cyber Tutu's foot impacted with his jaw.

Nightmare Penguin: 3000

Alexis: 4000

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," Alexis said.

Nightmare Penguin rubbed his jaw before drawing a card.

"You'll pay for that, kid. My draw! First, I'll summon Abyss soldier in attack mode!"

A humanoid shark wielding a trident appeared (1800/1300).

"Next, I'll activate his special ability. By discarding one Water monster from my hand, I can return one monster on your field and send it straight back to your hand."

"No!"

Nightmare Penguin discarded a Mermaid Knight, and Abyss Soldier sent a wave of energy from his trident, hitting Cyber Tutu and returning her to Alexis's hand.

"Now, Abyss Soldier, attack! Neptune's surge!"

Before Alexis could react, Abyss Soldier shot at her in a surge of water, striking her with its trident.

Alexis: 2200

Nightmare Penguin: 3000

Before Nightmare Penguin could command Gagagigo to attack her, a bright flash of light erupted, blinding him momentarily.

"Hey, no fair! You can't blind your opponent!"

"I can if its due to my trap. It's called flashbang, and it activates after one of your monsters attacks me directly. We now move to the end phase of your turn."

Nightmare Penguin growled.

"A clever trick, girly, but I'm not letting you get off that easily. I use my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other facedown."

A small cyclone appeared, destroying Alexis's facedown Double Passe.

"Whatever, it's my turn. I draw! To start, I activate polymerization, fusing my Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader!"

A swirling vortex appeared behind her, and A dancer in a red bodysuit and a purple/white skater with blades on her arm were sucked in. Emerging from the portal was a figure in sleek red body armor and a visor covering her eyes (2100/800).

"But the fun is just getting started. You see, My Blader's effect depends on the number of monsters you have on the field. You currently have 2, so Blader's attack is doubled (4200)! Now Blader, attack his soldier with Whirlwind Blade!"

With a few swift motions of her legs, Cyber Blader sent a powerful gust at Abyss Soldier, ripping it to shreds.

Nightmare Penguin: 600

Alexis: 2200

With one less monster on the field, Cyber Blader's attack returned to normal (2100).

"I end my turn with one card face down. You're up."

Nightmare Penguin let out a fierce growl.

"You're messing with the wrong person, kid. My draw! I sacrifice Gagagigo in order to summon my Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode!"

Gagagigo disappeared, and in its place appeared a titan made of ice. A blue cap blew behind it as if moved by an invisible wind (2400/1000)

"And he's good for more than just attack power, my dear. When he's tribute summoned, I can destroy up to two spell or trap cards on the field. But I suppose he'll just have to settle for your one facedown instead. Go, Mobius! Imperial Ice Storm!"

Mobius summoned a large icy wind, destroying Alexis's facedown.

"Now Mobius, destroy her Cyber Blader with Frozen Spear!"

"Too bad for you. If you only have one monster on the field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle."

"But you'll still take the damage, my dear!"

Mobius conjured a spear of ice and threw it at Cyber Blader, pinning her down to the ground.

Alexis: 1900

Nightmare Penguin: 600

"Don't worry, kid, my turn is over. But if I were you, I'd consider surrendering. If you do, I may let you leave with your freedom. If I keep one monster on the field by itself, you can't possibly beat me with that dancer of yours."

"We'll see about that, butterball. My move! First, I play Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we have six cards. Not that they'll help you, though, because I'm ending this duel right now."

"BWAAHAAHAHA! That's a good joke. My Mobius has the highest attack on the field."

"Not for long. I activate Machine Angel Ritual, sending Cyber Blader and the Cyber Petite Angel in my hand to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini in Attack Mode!

Cyber Blader disappeared, as well as a mechanical sphere with a halo on it, and in their place appeared a female warrior with several arms, each armed with a sword (2700/2400).

"So, what! Even if you destroy Mobius, I'll still have 300 life points."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not attacking him. Dakini's special effect activates! When she's ritual summoned, you must select one of your monsters and send it to the graveyard."

"But I only have Mobius!

With a flash, Mobius disappeared.

"Please, have mercy!"

"I'm sure you've heard that a million times. Cyber Angel Dakini, end this duel with four armed slash!"

Cyber Angel rushed up to Nightmare Penguin, slashing him with all four swords.

Nightmare Penguin: 0000

Alexis Wins!

Alexis walked up to the downed penguin.

"Now leave this place and never return. Otherwise, my Dakini will serve up Penguin Shishkabobs."

"This isn't the end, brat. I'll be back, just you wait! Your troubles are just beginning."

With that, Nightmare Penguin waddled off, grumbling.

"Alexis!"

Alexis turned to see Jaden running up to her.

"Jaden! Boy am I glad to see a familiar face. Any idea where we are?"

"I guess we're in the duel monsters spirit world. Trust me, I'm as confused as you are."

"Have you seen my brother anywhere? I was dueling him before I wound up here."

"Sorry, Lex, but I haven't. Don't worry, though, I know he'll be fine."

"You're right, Jaden. Let's stick together and see if there's anyone else we know here."

"Good idea."

And with that the two set off, not knowing what would lie ahead.

A/N: And done! I decided to go with Nightmare Penguin's deck form World Championship 2007 instead of 2008 because I felt it suited him better. Plus, the deck he runs in 2008 is a stall deck, which would've dragged the duel on forever. Also, I'll cut out the Kairyu- Shin from the character roster, due to Penguin taking its place as the Water duelist for this world, as well as a giant sea serpent dueling is a little far-fetched, even for Yu-Gi-Oh. Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
